The Insurgents (The Survivor)
The Insurgents are a band group of resistance, made up from the remaining supernatural creatures and human that are working together to take down Michael and Heaven, made up of monsters, deities, magic practitioners, and humans. They've been fighting since somewhere in the late 2012 up to 2017. They base of operation was originally formed at the president White House in Washington, D.C. when ti was destroyed by a combined smite. All remaining members are currently housed up at a camp hidden by powerful angel ward in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, taking down angel garrisons one by one. History Around the late 2012, after Purgatory had been breached and angels have made it clear in wiping out all life on Earth, not wanting to wait out until Michael kills them all, the remaining monsters, deities, witches, and humans put their differences aside and formed a resistance group to oppose Heaven. The Insurgents were lead by the four High Council, the Alpha Dragon, a old and powerful witch, the Norse pagan deity trickster, and an experienced human law enforcer. Together and their comrades, they set up their base of operations at the White House in Washington, D.C., acting as the last stand against Michael and his forces. Among them were the Seraphim and former guardian of Eden, Gadreel and the fallen angel Anna Milton, who no longer served Heaven and wish to protect the humans. Checking them out due of the lack of distrust, they learn if the two were speaking the truth and they in fact were. The two angels fight at the front line of the war. For three years the Insurgents have manage to push back the angels for long as possible, however a traitor among them had leaked out information of their current location, allowing Michael to bombard the Insurgents through a combined smite, destroying the White House and killing a majority of the Insurgents except for the councilmen and other creatures and humans. They Insurgents fled to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to set a new base over there and use powerful angel wards to mask their presence. Known Alive Members Tathamet (Tony Curran).jpg|Tathamet - Alpha Dragon (High Council) Loki (Supernatural).jpg|Loki - Norse Pagan Deity (High Council) Agatha (Famke Janssen).jpg|Agatha - Witch (High Council) Minerva Detroy (Ali Carter).jpg|Minerva Detroy - Human (High Council) Gadreel2.jpg|Gadreel - Guardsman/Military Trainer Supernatural Anna.jpg|Anna Milton - High-Ranking General Thor (Theo James).jpg|Thor - High-Ranking Commander Fernando Rodriguez (Giancarlo Esposito).jpg|Fernando Rodriguez - Weapons Specialist * The Insurgent four High Council - The Insurgents are all lead by four respective different species, the Alpha Dragon, Natural Witch, Pagan Deity, and human. * Gadreel - Seeing that he was not wanted and in a way wanting to redeem himself to God by protecting the remaining humans, Gadreel joined the Insurgents to hand in more firepower. He is the former guardian of Eden and first Seraphim. * Anna Milton - Before the commence of the apocalypse, Anna regained her memories through a friend, who knew a hunter and knew Pamela. Anna was quick to retrieve her hidden grace before Heaven could get their hands on it and became an angel. After living with humans and not wanting to watch them die, she found the Insurgents, telling her story, allowing them to believe her and let her in. * Thor - Loki's older half-brother, the Norse God of Thunder is apart of the Insurgents and one of the few remaining Asgardians from Asgard. Thor happens to be one of the high-ranking soldiers and powerhouses of the Insurgents placed on the front line. * Fernando Rodriguez - Fernando is one of the many human survivors to join the Insurgents from the very beginning. Despite his current age, Jorge has experience in weaponry and is placed under weapon management by dealing in creating angel-killing weapons to even the field against Heaven. Known Associates Jewels Eden (India Eisley).jpg|Jewels Eden Urizen (Shawn Roberts).jpg|Urizen Winchesterfam-1-.jpg|Winchester Family * Jewels Eden - After mixing up with the Insurgents due of trying to steal from them and then saving them from an angel attack, Jewels and her hellhound joined forces to once and for all get rid of Michael as she made it personal when she had been once held captive by him and tortured. * Urizen - Urizen approached the Insurgents and offered his resources and firepower to kill Michael by retrieving Kevin Tran to translate the demon tablet in his possession. * Winchester Family - When Jewels used her connection with Jack to meet with the Winchesters, she asked their aid in helping them take down Michael instead of waiting for him to get to their world. Known Deceased Members * Unknown number of supernatural creatures and humans - A majority of the Insurgents were all annihilated at the White House when Michael had his forces unleash a combined smite at their location. Category:The Survivor Category:Team Category:Organizations Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Deities Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Witches Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Nephalem Category:Nephilim Category:Demigods Category:Seraphs Category:Alpha Category:Dragon Category:Phoenix Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters